James T. Kirk (Kelvin timeline)
shuttlecraft | Born = 2233 Stardate 2233.04 (age:25) | Temporal Displacement = | Affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | Mother = Winona Kirk | Father = George Samuel Kirk, Sr. | Sibling(s) = George Samuel Kirk, Jr. | Marital Status = single | Spouse(s) = | Children = | Other Relatives = Tiberius Kirk (paternal grandfather), James (maternal grandfather), James Kirk (paternal uncle) | Occupation = officer | PrevAssign = XO, (2258) | Assign = CO, (2258) | Rank = captain | Insignia = 40pxSleeve insignia. | Height = | Weight = | Eye Color = blue | Hair Color = blond | altimage = | altcaption = }} James Tiberius Kirk (January 4, 2233) was a 23rd century Human Starfleet captain best known as the commanding officer of the Federation starship . ( |Star Trek Into Darkness}}) Biography Early life (2233-2255) Born on January 4, 2233, James T. Kirk was the son of George and Winona Kirk. He was born in space, aboard a medical shuttlecraft from the , just moments before his father's death. He was named after his maternal grandfather (James), and his paternal grandfather (Tiberius). Kirk grew up in Iowa on Earth, living with his mother and Uncle in or near the town of Riverside. Life with Winona's brother was difficult for the family, with George Kirk's oldest son expressing frustration with "being a Kirk" in Frank's household, and leaving to live with his grandfather. Young Jim stole his father's antique automobile, which Frank had claimed as his own. Kirk drove it off a cliff, barely escaping with his life. ( }}; }}) His rebelliousness continued well into his teens and early twenties, though his academic aptitude scores were off the charts. In 2255, Kirk attempted to pick up Starfleet Cadet at a bar, and subsequently became involved in a bar fight with four other cadets. The fight was broken up by Captain . Pike, who was an admirer of Kirk's father, having written his Academy dissertation about the Kelvin, saw the troubled young man's potential as something that Starfleet needed, and encouraged him to enlist, rather than remain "the only genius-level repeat offender in the Midwest." Though initially refusing, Kirk reported to the Riverside Shipyard the next morning, where he met and left for Starfleet Academy. ( }}) Starfleet Academy (2255-2258) As a top-performing Academy student, Kirk was invited to participate in Advanced Tactical Training at Starfleet Command College. In summer 2255, after six months of training, Cadet Kirk was elected captain of Team Delta for the final round of ATT testing, facing off against Team Alpha, led by Cadet Viktor Tikhonov. Team Delta achieved the highest score in the First Contact mission final. Kirk and his Delta teammate Braxim rescued Cadet Gaila when she was attacked by the mysterious serial killer known as the Doctor. The next day, Kirk's team was defeated by Team Alpha in the Security mission final, the Derelict Cairo scenario. Kirk visited a coffeehouse named Brewsky's and met a barista named Hannah, a botany grad student. Hannah gave Kirk good advice about his upcoming Science mission final, warning him that his very presence in a so-called "discovery setting" would change it. Later that evening, Kirk saw the Doctor near the Palace of Fine Arts, but the killer moved away too fast for him to follow. The next time Kirk visited Brewsky's, he and Hannah went for a cable-car ride. Walking down Columbus Avenue, they were approached by three members of a gang called the Mongol Saints. Kirk used an emergency transporter band to beam Hannah to the Academy shuttle hangar while he used his Starfleet close-combat training on the gang members. At Tanika Station for the Science mission final, Kirk's team discovered complex, fast-growing plants along a lakeshore. Kirk realized that the plants might be intelligent and ordered his team not to take samples from them. With a sudden flash of insight, Kirk also realized that the Doctor was a scientist collecting specimens in San Francisco. Kirk's team received a positive assessment from their test's programmer - unknown to Kirk, his future colleague Commander . Meanwhile, McCoy, Uhura and Dr. Patricia Park had determined that the Transamerica Pyramid was the Doctor's hideout. Kirk, McCoy and Uhura headed for the skyscraper, McCoy outfitting Kirk with weapons designed to combat the sophisticated nanites used by the Doctor. Kirk and McCoy entered the building's spire and battled the nanites. They encountered the hooded Doctor and four similar figures, all of whom proved to be coalesced swarms of nanites. Kirk and McCoy were nearly killed, but the nanites retreated and left Earth after determining that "Assimilation is not advisable at this time". A few days later, Hannah invited Kirk to "study" with her at her apartment. ( |The Delta Anomaly}}) Among Kirk's friends at the Academy were and , who were both a year ahead of him. Mitchell helped Kirk with his homework assignments and would later claim that Kirk would never have become captain of the Enterprise without him. ( ) thumb|left|200px|Kirk is in trouble for cheating on the [[Kobayashi Maru scenario.]] While in Starfleet Academy, Kirk had become friends with McCoy. By 2258, Kirk had already taken the Kobayashi Maru scenario twice and failed. He decided that he would win the third time, with McCoy curious as to how. Kirk managed to cheat the test and succeeded in winning. Spock, who programmed the "impossible" test, was angered at this. While discussing his cheating ways with his superiors, Kirk stated he didn't believe in a no-win scenario, something his father also agreed upon. During this discussion, it was reported that Vulcan had sent a distress call, and many of the cadets were called into action, including McCoy, Spock, and Uhura, as well as Pike. As he was under academic suspension, Kirk was not given an assignment, but McCoy injected him with a vaccine in order to give him the appearance of a disease and transfer him aboard the under his medical care. Once aboard Kirk awoke during tactical officer 's mission broadcast, which mentioned a "lightning storm in space" - the same thing the Kelvin had reported just before Nero's vessel had attacked it. Kirk knew something was very, very wrong. He escaped from Sickbay and found Uhura, who had mentioned receiving Romulan messages the night before, and presented his theory that they were jumping into a trap to Pike and Spock on the Bridge. Both were angrily dismissive of his theories at first, but Spock soon concluded that his logic was sound (for reasons not yet known to the others, he changed his mind when Uhura confirmed a crucial piece of Kirk's story), and as such Pike ordered shields raised, as they maintained course and found the rest of the fleet destroyed. Nero spared the Enterprise but insisted that Pike board a shuttlecraft and come aboard his vessel. While in transit, Pike had Kirk, helmsman , and Chief Engineer Olson make an orbital jump to land on and disable the drill apparatus mining into the planet. He also handed over command to Spock, and left Kirk as first officer. Kirk and Sulu were able to land on the drill, fight off two Romulans, disable the drill, and be transported back to the ship. Marooned (2258) thumb|right|250px|Kirk just after the elder Spock's mind meld. After Spock had the Enterprise set course to rendezvous with the remainder of the fleet instead of pursuing Nero's vessel, Kirk protested openly on the Bridge. Spock decided to have Kirk removed from not only the bridge but the ship for his actions, marooning him on . When McCoy insisted he could handle him, Spock replied that this could only be done by placing him in permanent stasis, and even that might not work. Kirk woke up in his pod and climbed out. He climbed out of the hole in the ice and noticed nothing around but snow, ice and coldness. After wandering, he was spotted and chased by a monster. Another, bigger monster ate that one and Kirk was chased again. He desperately tried to escape, fleeing into an ice cave, but it was all for naught: the creature moved right through the cave, knocked him down, and wrapped its tongue around his leg. However, just as the monster prepared to pull him in, out of nowhere, someone approached it with a torch, and as Kirk looked on in shock, the creature released him and ran away. When the stranger - an elderly Vulcan - turned, he stared for a brief period before recognizing the young man as James T. Kirk, claiming to be his lifelong friend, and, most shockingly, responding to Kirk's insistence that they didn't know each other by identifying himself - as an elder Spock, and mentioning that Kirk, not "himself", would be the Captain of the Enterprise by now in his timeline. Kirk initially didn't believe a word of it, but his attitude changed after this older Spock mentioned Nero. He then mind melded with Kirk to help him explain how Nero had altered history (told that, in addition to the two of them, Dr. McCoy, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov were already on the Enterprise, he suggested that the timeline was attempting to "fix" itself), leaving Kirk emotional. Spock also told Kirk that, where he came from, the father this Kirk never knew had been his inspired him to join Starfleet, and had proudly lived to see his son command the Enterprise. Spock advised Kirk to bring up an emotional reaction from the young Spock, showing him to be in violation of Starfleet Regulation 619 (an "emotionally compromised" commander must resign command - Spock responded to Kirk's obvious unfamiliarity with the rule by recalling that his old friend never gave a damn about such things) in order to take control, and become the Captain of the Enterprise, as he was in the original timeline. Kirk and Spock traveled to an outpost on the icy planet, and found a man called , "exiled" for a failed transporter experiment, who Spock recognized, knowing him from his own timeline. Using transwarp beaming (which the Scotty Spock knew had perfected in the future), Scott and Kirk beamed aboard the Enterprise, and were eventually captured by security (led by the one-time cadet who started the Iowa bar fight three years prior) on the orders of young Spock. Taking control (2258) .]] With the advice of the elder Spock, Kirk provoked the young to attack him by mentioning the death of his mother and the annihilation of his planet. Told that he had never loved her, Spock attacked Kirk, and though Kirk tried to defend himself, Spock got the upper hand and began strangling him. His father stopped him from killing Kirk. Spock resigned command and after McCoy told Kirk they had no Captain and no First Officer to replace him, Kirk stepped up and took command based on Pike's orders. Kirk then decided either "we're going down or they are." Kirk was then confronted by the others on the bridge about how he had returned to the ship, but was able to convince them that the older Spock was his benefactor, and that their Spock must not know of the other's existence. Shortly afterwords, Spock, having regained control of himself after hearing his father reveal the depth of his own love for his wife, then volunteered to go to the Narada to stop Nero, with Kirk letting him, but also stating that he would go too. Spock told Kirk that he would try to stop him with a rule, but Kirk would only just ignore it. The wrath of Nero (2258) thumb|right|200px|Kirk aboard the Narada. Kirk and Spock beamed aboard Nero's ship. However, instead of beaming in with the element of surprise, they were beamed in the middle of many of Nero's men. Kirk and Spock drew their phasers and a phaser fight ensued, with Nero's men being killed. thumb|left|250px|Kirk leaps after Nero. Kirk found Nero and a fight ensued. Nero easily overpowered him, but upon hearing that Spock had destroyed the drill furiously ran to the bridge, leaving Ayel to fight Kirk. Nero jumped from ledge to ledge and Kirk quickly jumped after him, but slid and hung onto the ledge. Ayel jumped after Kirk and picked him up by the neck, but Kirk grabbed his disruptor - offered last words, Kirk chose "I got your gun!" - and shot him in the chest, killing him. thumb|left Kirk found and rescued Captain Pike, who repaid his savior by taking his disruptor and gunning down two guards before they could shoot the defenseless human, and was beamed off the Narada, and back to the Enterprise where he gave Nero a chance to beam to the Enterprise and survive. After Nero declined, Kirk easily had all weapons fired and Nero was killed, along with the destruction of the Narada. Captain of the USS Enterprise (2258-) After the destruction of the Narada, the Enterprise returned to earth where Kirk would receive a promotion to Captain, and assignment as Captain Pike's replacement as the commanding officer of the Enterprise. As Captain, Kirk would retain Sulu and Checkov at the helm and navigation stations, while appointing McCoy, Scotty, and Uhura as Chief Medical Officer, Chief Engineer, and Chief Communications Officer, respectively. Kirk also welcomed Commander Spock's offer to remain on board as the Enterprise's First Officer. ( }}) After his promotion, Kirk also called to the conference room to apologize for insulting him. ( ) Months after the destruction of Vulcan, the Enterprise set out on a mission to the edge of the Milky Way Galaxy. By this time Kirk had recruited Gary Mitchell and Lee Kelso to his crew. The ship's encounter with the force field at the edge of the galaxy mutated Mitchell into a superhuman being. Kirk attempted to maroon Mitchell on Delta Vega I, where Mitchell killed Kelso. Kirk was forced to kill Mitchell. ( ) While en route with medical supplies to Makus III, Kirk was forced between getting the supplies to the plague ridden colony on time, or leaving Spock, McCoy and Scott in a damaged shuttle on Taurus II. ("The Galileo Seven, Part 1") Fortunately, Uhura hijacked a shuttle, rescuing the stranded crew members. ("The Galileo Seven, Part 2") Landing on Deneva while investigating a historical pattern of civilizations destroyed by insanity inducing parasites, Kirk was pleasantly surprised to be rescued from a attack by his own brother George Samuel Kirk, Jr. ("Operation: Annihilate, Part 1") Despite some residual anger at him leaving home, Kirk helped his brother rescue wife and son while Scott rid Deneva of the blastoneurons. Kirk bid goodbye to his brother once again as the Enterprise traveled to deliver specimens of the parasites to Starbase 10. ("Operation: Annihilate!, Part 2") Afterwards, the crew received a distress call from a Vulcan science ship. Despite their assistance, one of the attackers escaped with a hostage. He then contacted the Enterprise informing them he was a survivor of the Narada, and had stolen a red matter sample recovered by the Vulcan scientists, and was intending to sell it to the Romulan Star Empire. Kirk made the decision to breach the Romulan Neutral Zone and pursue. ("Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 1") After being arrested by the Romulans, Kirk tried to explain to the Romulan Senate what happened, but they did not believe him. However, Spock, disguised as a Narada miner, learned the kidnapping was a Vulcan plot to infiltrate the Empire and detonate red matter on Romulus. After the truth was revealed and the plot foiled, Kirk was allowed to return to his ship while the Romulans kept the red matter. ("Vulcan's Vengeance, Part 2") Returning to Earth after the incident, Kirk chose to detour at Beta III to investigate the story of the Archon that he had heard from a professor. Sulu and O'Neill were sent to a human settlement, but after losing contact with them in an attack, Kirk beamed down. After being attacked by the Lawgivers and discovering their god Landru was a computer from the Archon, McCoy took him to a woman named Ariel who revealed the truth of Landru's Federation origins. Scott disabled the computer, freeing the planet's inhabitants from its control, afterwards Kirk contacted Pike, who promised to send aid to the colonists. ("The Return of the Archons, Part 1"; "The Return of the Archons, Part 2") 2259 Investigating Klingon activity on Iota Geminorum IV, Kirk and Spock fought off the tribbles' natural predators as Scott and Chekov worked to disable a bomb, all while almost being suffocated by the fast replicating furry animals. When returning to the Enterprise, Kirk was informed by Pike that San Francisco was overrun by tribbles: Scott explained he had sent the one from Delta Vega back to his nephew Chris. After Spock deduced cold temperatures prevent the tribbles from reproducing, the infestation in ship's engineering and on Earth was contained. ("The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2") Kirk was ordered to make contact with the indigenous people of Gamma Trianguli VI. He managed to reason with the locals and prevented his away team from dying of poison, lightning strikes, stepping on mines or being eaten by the natives. ( ) Other events Kirk commanded the Enterprise in battle against Cardassian, Romulan and Klingon forces while traveling through their respective areas of space. ( ) :The exact timing of the game's events are not given. Gorn encounters Encounter with Khan In 2259, Kirk was sent to explore the planet Nibiru and ended up violating the Prime Directive when he rescued Spock froma volcano with the Enterprise, revealing the ship to the natives. Kirk failed to properly report the rescue to Starfleet, while Spock filed a full report, leading to Kirk's demotion and Spock's reassignment. Christopher Pike then resumed command of the starship and had Kirk assigned as the ship's first officer. Following a terrorist attack on the Kelvin Memorial Library by , Kirk and Pike attended a meeting at Starfleet Headquarters chaired by Admiral . The meeting was then assaulted by Khan, leading to Pike's death. Kirk then discovered that Khan was hiding on Qo'noS and requested permission from Marcus to hunt Khan down. Marcus ordered Kirk to kill Khan with long range photon torpedoes developed by Section 31 and Khan,. who had hid his fellow Augments in the torpedoes. Kirk ended up deciding to ignore his orders and captured Khan in order to bring him to justice. This action angered Marcus, who, Khan revealed to Kirk, had actually brought Khan into Section 31 to work on developing weapons to fight the Klingon Empire with. In an attempt to cover up his actions and responsibility for Khan's acts of terrorism, Marcus ordered Kirk to hand Khan over or be attacked, but Kirk resisted. Marcus then attacked Kirk and the Enterprise with the . Kirk attempted to flee, but the Vengeance was able to catch up and severely disabled the Enterprise. Kirk then allied himself with Khan and they boarded the Vengeance with the help of Scotty. As they moved through the ship, Khan used a great deal of violence, and Kirk ordered Scotty to stun Khan once they took the bridge of the starship. Scotty followed through, but the stun had a minimal effect on Khan, who then attacked Kirk, Scotty, and and then killed Admiral Marcus with his bare hands. Khan then ordered Spock to turn over the torpedoes containing the Augments, or he would kill Kirk. Spock did turn the torpedoes over and Kirk was returned to the Enterprise, but Spock had rigged the torpedoes to explode, significantly damaging the Vengeance. Kirk and Scotty then rushed to repair the Enterprise before it fell to Earth due to the massive amount of damage the ship had taken. Kirk was successful in repairing the warp core, but was killed by radiation poisoning. Doctor McCoy determined that Khan's blood would be able to regenerate Kirk, so he cryogenically froze Kirk and told Spock to capture Khan, who had fled to Earth. Spock was successful and Kirk was brought back to life with Khan's blood. A year later, Kirk gave a speech commemorating those that died in Khan's attack during the relaunch of the Enterprise. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections Appearances/Actors *(2 films) **''Star Trek'' (First appearance) - Jimmy Bennett (child), Chris Pine (adult) **''Star Trek Into Darkness'' - Chris Pine External link * category:Humans category:Starfleet personnel category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:Starfleet captains category:Starfleet lieutenants category:Starfleet first officers category:Starfleet cadets category:USS Enterprise (alternate reality NCC-1701) personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (alternate reality)